Chou Dennou Uberman Volume 4
by KaiserRangerPH
Summary: Five unlikely kids who has just moved in to town, soon became superheroes due a terrible incident. Now, harnessing a power beyond power, they dedicate themselves in protecting their new town from the forces of evil as CHOU DENNOU UBERMAN!
1. Episode 16

**Chou Dennou Uberman [Volume 4]**

A South Park FanFiction written by KaiserRangerPH

Elvin James Soho, Jarvis Sanchez, Noel Sison, Allie June Sta. Maria, Chou Dennou Uberman, UberZord, Powered Gingers, Hoodie, Hood's Dragon, Uber Hunter Argent, and Argentron Created by KaiserRangerPH

Other Original Characters appeared in this fiction belong to their respective owners.

© South Park created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone

 _ **Episode 16: Fighting For What Was Lost**_

 _Act 1_

When we last left the gang, they lost their powers on their last encounter with this new enemy called Argent. Now, after Hoodie explained about his spying on Tenorman and Argent, it was clear that Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, Allie, and Mia were the chosen ones. Now, the time draws near, and the five has to face Argent once again after losing the Uber-Changers to him. It's already 10 minutes to 5 in the afternoon, Elvin and his gang, are at the playground waiting for their greatest foe to arrive.

"It's almost time…" said Elvin "Rodel, order everyone to go inside the school building right now! Argent is coming."

"Yes, sir!" responded Rodel.

He and other volunteers helped everyone to evacuate inside the school building, just like the past attacks. Now, with only one minute left, there are only five left on the playground. Then, Argent arrived like he never teleported at all, just to know he came here in piece to fight Elvin and his gang.

"I accept your challenge, human." said Argent.

"Give us back the Uber-Changers, Argent!" said Elvin, "What Uber-Changers? I will not give you these because the watches you want back are for the ones worthy of becoming one." replied Argent.

"But we are the ones!" added Jarvis, "Our friend Hoodie told us about it…" said Noel, "He said he saw the candidates, and we were the ones who can use them." said Allie, "And because of you, all of our friends even lost their trust on us too." said Mia.

"If you really are the ones worth of it, prove me you are strong enough to fight me!" challenged Argent "But only under one condition. If you lose, I won't give you what you want."

"But what if we win?" asked Elvin, "You will still never get them from me!" said Argent.

"That's unfair!" said Noel, "You're selfish, Argent!" said Mia.

Without wasting time, Argent took the first attack.

 _Act 2_

The five avoided the laser darts, though it doesn't chase them anymore because the Uber-Changers are still with Argent.

"Argent has the Uber-Changers, why doesn't the laser darts affect him?" asked Elvin.

"Stop hiding and lose!" said Argent as he rampage across the playground searching for the defenseless heroes.

"Come out, humans! We all must die sometime…" he said, "Not today, Argent!" said Elvin as the five appeared surrounding Argent in their pentagon "Allie, Kickball Combo time!"

"Right away, Elvin…" said Allie as she kicked the ball to… "Jarvis heads up!"

"Over here Argent…" said Jarvis as he dribbles the ball while Argent approaches him, then he passes it to… "Mia! Your turn…"

"Ah, Gotcha…" said Mia as she caught the ball and began to taunt Argent after her courage was returned, and then she passed the ball to… "Noel, you're next!"

"Alright, got it…" said Noel as he got the ball this time, but Argent was approaching him fast, and without fail… "It's now or never, Elvin!"

Elvin jumped and kicked the ball real hard to finally hit Argent while he said "Kickball Finish!"

Like a fast fireball, the ball has finally hit Argent at the back where his weak spot is.

"Impossible! Who are these humans? Why are they so strong and superior to me?" he said as he slowly lands on the ground.

"That is what you call teamwork, cooperation, and coordination there, Uber Hunter." said Elvin as the five surrounded Argent after his loss, "You call yourself Uber Hunter?" asked Jarvis, "You're more of an underdog, if you know what I mean." said Allie.

"HERE! TAKE THEM!" said Argent as he opened his chest and threw the five Uber-Changers in the ground.

 _Act 3_

"I have no interest in them anymore. But remember, humans, the next time we meet, I will show you no mercy, and those Uber-Changers will always be mine!" continued Argent as he walked away and teleported out.

Elvin and the others picked up the bracelets as they watched the sun set once more after their victory against the Uber Hunter. As the five entered the school building, all of their friends surprised them with a cheer, after showing Argent what they're really made of.

"Good job, Douchebags, you did it again." said Cartman, "You're awesome back there again, Elvin!" Rodel congratulated.

"Hey, Jarvis…" said Wendy, Bebe, Red, Heidi, and Jenny as they began hugging and kissing Jarvis.

"If I could say 'You're the man, Noel', I would be so happy, I mean it…" said Craig, "Dude, that Kickball Combo was ten times more bad ass than last time, Noel." said Stan.

"Allie, thanks for saving us again!" said Butters, "Yeah, me too, Allie. Can I date you sometime?" said Kyle, "Kyle, she's mine!" added Kevin.

"You go, sister girl!" said Nichole, "Ah, I… WANT TO… THANK… YOU… M-Mia?" added Tweek Tweak as he shaked hands with Mia nervously, "Mia, you're the best friend I ever had!" said Louise as she hugged Mia.

Just then, everybody in the lobby heard the familiar whistle coming from the intercom.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet the black scarf friend of ours…" said Elvin as Hoodie appeared from the balcony and said on his megaphone "Hello everyone!" everybody turned their heads to see him standing and he said "I am Hoodie. I am a good friend of Elvin and his friends, nice to meet you all!"

"Dude, that's him?" asked Stan to Elvin, and he said "Yup, and he said he can do magic too!"

As Hoodie showed off his magic to everyone, everything was back to the way it was.


	2. Episode 17

_**Episode 17: Challenge of the Gingers**_

 _Act 1_

Two days had passed after Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, Allie, and Mia retrieved the Uber-Changers from the evil Uber Hunter Argent. It seemed everybody had forgotten about what they have done to hurt the feelings of the five. Now, Hoodie decided not to join Mr. Garrison's Fourth Grade class in order to avoid getting annoyed by people other than Elvin and his friends.

Later after class, Stan had asked Elvin "Elvin, do you have any crushes or girlfriends?" then Elvin answered "I don't know, Stan, I can't answer that right now."

"OK…" said Stan "I heard Mia Segovia has a crush on you anyway. Wendy told me about it."

"She's my friend. I know there's a narrow chance of me and Mia having a relationship beyond friends." added Elvin.

Jarvis told most of the girls chasing him for the past few days not to come near him for now because he wants to stay away sometime.

"Why, Jarvis?" said Red, "Not today, ladies. Jarvis needs to focus on something today, maybe later if I'm done." said Jarvis.

Noel showed a funny picture of a guy wearing panties on his face to tell he's a perverted superhero to Craig and he said "If I could wear girl's underwear on my head, I would be so happy."

"You will be, Craig. Trust me." replied Noel.

He then pulls out a pair of panties he stole last night and placed it on Craig's face like a mask.

Red came to notice Craig and said to him "Is that mine?" then he said "I am so happy!"

 _Act 2_

Allie laughed at Craig as he was pretending to be some superhero as Noel asked him to do and she said to Butters "Butters, can you play as that Professor Chaos to stop 'Panty-Man' from doing mischief?" then Butters replied "Allie, Professor Chaos said he's still working on something, so he can't come right now."

Red then snatched her red-striped panties off Craig's face and he flipped her off as she placed it on her pocket.

Mia asked Bebe "Do I look presentable?" as she showed her, her sunny yellow jacket and bright purple skirt.

"Well, it looks fine, but where did you do your hair?" Bebe said, "This? Oh, my mom's hairdresser back in San Francisco did this before my family moved in here."

Albert Santalo and Burger Garrett were playing Chinpokomon trading cards, but Burger was about to win after he took down a lot of Albert's cards.

"You'll be sorry, Burger boy, it seems like I have my trump card right here…" said Albert as he placed that powerful card to boost his only Chinpokomon card left on the table.

As he used the special ability, Burger could not believe his eyes as he was defeated by Albert.

"That's one comeback there, Albert, wait 'til Elvin takes you down next!" said Burger, "Nah, maybe next time, if he's available." said Albert as he packed his cards back in its case.

Duke and Jack were disappointed after Burger lost.

Then Duke said "Better luck next time, Burg, Albert's still new to the game…"

"…that was just beginner's luck, you can win on somebody else." added Jack.

Liza was inspired again as she began to write a song again, but badly she doesn't want to sing this for Cartman. So she asked Allie if she can do it, then she agreed, only if she's available this weekend.

 _Act 3_

As our heroes went back to their homes, feeling tired from all the school hassle. The five rested for the night, relieving them from their problems, until…

"Elvin, open up!" softly said Rodel as he knocked on the door loudly.

Elvin got up from his bed and said as he went down and opened the door "It's the middle of the night, Rodel, what's going on?"

"It's those Powered Gingers, they're back and Argent's with them." said Rodel, "No Way…" said Elvin "What are they up to now?"

"They're challenging you guys and Hoodie! By the way, where's Hoodie? Haven't seen him lately…" said Rodel, "Me neither. Besides, he's been working on repairing his dragon and the UberZord so we can use it in case giant monsters attack again." added Elvin.

Rodel and Elvin went to try waking up the others, telling about the Gingers' challenge. Biking outside in their pajamas, the six head towards Stark's Pond and found the Ginger Kids and Argent standing behind the water.

"We meet again, Uberman…" said Argent, "You thought you defeated us last time, thieves, err… whatever, we'll soil your clothes with five dozen donuts right here!" said the Gingers' leader, "Five dozen donuts?" said Elvin "You got to be kidding me."

Without wasting time, the Gingers transformed and began hurling the cream-frosted donuts to Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, Allie, Mia, and Rodel.

"They're wasting all the donuts!" said Mia, "Mia, forget about the donuts, let's retreat!" said Noel.

The six went back to their block with icing stains on their clothes, as midnight falls and their families worrying about them why they left. They told their parents that they got into conflict with Argent and the Powered Gingers, so they can understand why they left in the middle of the night. And just like that, all's normal again as our heroes get some sleep.


	3. Episode 18

_**Episode 18: The Return of Uberman**_

 _Act 1_

The next day, Elvin and the gang went school while they still feel sleepy after last night when the Powered Gingers were challenging them to a duel.

"Uh, what's with them? Are they OK?" asked Heffer, "I don't know, Heffy, I wasn't there. Try asking Rodel, I think he know what happened last night." said Niels, "OK…" replied Heffer.

Then she asked Rodel while he draws Elvin and his gang on his sketchbook "Rodel, do you know why Elvin and the others are sleeping?" then he said "We went to Stark's Pond last night and we got into those Powered Gingers and that Argent who challenged them to a fight in the middle of the night. We even got hurled by donuts at that time!"

"Ohh…" said Heffer.

Jophie tries to wake them but they're still out cold.

"Are they still asleep?" said Rodel, "Yah…" said Jophie.

Until Tweek brought in six orders of Café Au Lait that were supposed to be for the teachers but suddenly, Elvin caught a whiff of the coffee, causing his eyes to open a bit.

"Hey Tweek, is that coffee I smell?" he said, "No! These are for teachers, not yours!" said Tweek.

With Tweek's voice, even Jarvis, Noel, Allie, and Mia woke up because of him.

"What's the matter?" said Allie, "Guys, it was just Tweek with the coffee he'll deliver to the teachers." said Elvin.

"I thought it was ours." said Jarvis.

"I didn't order any coffee from Tweek, guys." added Elvin.

As class began, Mr. Garrison was mentioning about the news from last night where five unlikely children along with a hired assassin calling out the words "Uberman, we challenge you to a duel!" as he wrote them on the chalkboard.

Rodel can't help but notice that Mr. Garrison mentions his friends as Uberman, and the crooks were obviously those Gingers and Argent.

 _Act 2_

"Now, children, I want you to write your reactions on this article in 50 words, or more." said Mr. Garrison.

While the class was busy writing their opinions, Elvin asked Mr. Garrison "Mr. Garrison, we were there on that very night."

Then Mr. Garrison asked "What happened then? And why are they asking Uberman to fight them?"

"Because, if they defeated Uberman, they'll take over South Park by force." answered Elvin.

As everyone finished their opinions, Mr. Garrison takes the papers one by one.

Before even Mr. Garrison talked about the topic, a voice on the intercom is heard all over the school saying "Coward Uberman! Our duel is not over yet! For you may know, I represent the Ginger Kids in one piece, but I'm not alone, but an army dedicated to vanquish the people who are against the opposition. We shall continue our battle after class, at the same place we fought. If we prevail, we will take over your town, and if your champions defeated us, your town will still belong to the Gingers and our master Scott Tenorman will rule over the citizens as the mayor!"

"This is sick!" said Jarvis, "Even if we win, South Park will still be in danger!" said Noel, "Oh, how I hate those freckled creeps, they just want to mess thing up!" said Allie, "I don't want this town to be ruled by Gingers!" said Mia.

During lunch, our heroes trained hard to win over the Gingers' duel whether they'll lose or not. Later, Elvin and his gang decided to recruit allies to fight alongside them. As time draws near, the platoon marched to Stark's Pond to settle things once and for all.

As everyone stopped, Elvin said "We are here, let's fight!"

"Over here, Uberman!" said the Gingers calling from behind.

 _Act 3_

"Ginger-Bots, attack at will!" Ginger-1 commanded.

As the Ginger-Bots blitzed, Rodel and the others barricaded to prevent them from attacking our heroes.

"UBERMAN!" cried our heroes at they finally transformed and jumped out to the battle.

"Finally, Uberman's back!" said Clare, "Yah…" said Jophie.

Jack and Duke took down some of the Ginger-Bots on one side, while Liza and Heffer fought more on the other side. Niels and Rey saved Louise from a Ginger-Bot beating her up badly. The five charged toward the Powered Gingers and so, the real battle begins. As the exchange of blows continues, the five heroes proved themselves that they're stronger than ever before. That is because of they are more courageous and more willing than they used to be. The Powered Gingers were somewhat defeated, which leaves Argent left standing.

"This ends here!" said Uber Red as he, Uber Green, and Uber Blue combined their weapons into the Uber-Slasher, while Uber Yellow and Uber Pink combined theirs into the Uber-Tector.

Argent barraged them again with his laser darts before they can attack, but Uber Red and Uber Yellow threw the Uber-Slasher and the Uber-Tector onto Argent causing him to lose control. After the two attacks, Uber-Slasher and Uber-Tector combined in mid-air into Uber-Strizer and zooms down towards Argent. With that, our heroes finally win the battle… or not?

"You think you've won this time Uberman…" said Argent "…but the real battle has just begun. Come forth, ARGENTRON!"

Suddenly, a giant ship surfaced from the waters of Stark's Pond, and Argent beamed in to the ship to pilot Argentron. The ship takes off and now leaves the pond to attack the town once and for all. Hurry and stop Argent, Uberman, before it's too late!


	4. Episode 19

_**Episode 19: Argentron vs. UberZord**_

 _Act 1_

As Argent's ship flew towards the town, The Uber-Changers beeped and Uber Red answered the call "Hoodie, is the UberZord ready to go?"

"Well, just as Argent sent out his ship, I finally finished repairing the Uber-Machines and I calibrated it to reject signals from that Tenorman guy's base."

"Alright…" said Uber Red "Uber-Machines, launch!"

Meanwhile in the secret base in the mountains, where Hood's Dragon is now slumbering, the newly-repaired Uber-Machines rolled out into action. Soon, our heroes get into the Uber-Machines and combined them into the UberZord. UberZord marched towards the streets where Argent's ship is, just then, the ship transformed into a giant robot called Argentron. Watching from a distance, the ravaged Gingers gazed upon the biggest battle yet.

"Whoa, looks like Argent pulled out his trump card this time." said the Ginger Kids' Leader "Let's see if he can take down that stupid crappy UberZord. Huhuhuh…"

Suddenly, Professor Chaos appeared and said "Ohoh, looks like you Gingers are still in trouble!"

"Then who are you?" said the Ginger girl with glasses "Some super-villain wearing foil for a headgear?"

"Give it up, blondie…" said the Ginger girl with braces "This fight belongs to us and those blasted Uberman."

"I Professor Chaos have no fear of fighting you!" said Professor Chaos.

Argentron constantly shoots its missiles onto UberZord, but it repelled the missiles like before.

"Leave now, if you want to live!" said the afro Ginger boy "If you refuse to, then taste our fury!"

"AHH, HAMBURGERS!" said Professor Chaos as he ran away from the Ginger Kids.

"Shall we chase him?" asked the slick-haired Ginger "He's getting away…"

"It's better to let him live, rather than killing him." said the Ginger Kids' Leader.

 _Act 2_

Argentron couldn't lay another bullet on UberZord as it kept on repelling them, so Argent decided to target lock on the Cyber Sword. Argentron pulled out a laser claw to strike upon UberZord, Uberman thinked fast but the Cyber Sword fell off from UberZord's hand. Argentron soon flurried UberZord once more with its missiles and bullets causing our heroes to fall again.

"Any last words, Ubeman?" said Argent.

Suddenly, a roar of a dragon boomed from out of nowhere.

"Could it be?" said Uber Red.

Yes! Hoodie and his mechanical dragon arrived just in time Uberman is now in a terrible state.

"Repent, Uber Hunter!" cried Hoodie standing on top of the dragon's head.

"You again!" said Argent, "It seems our battle hasn't ended yet, Argent-ina?!" shouted Hoodie.

"Hohh, WHY YOU!" berserked Argent as Argentron swiped its claw onto Hood's Dragon, losing its balance and lands to the ground.

The Dragon whipped its tail onto Argentron while UberZord carefully gets up.

"Oops, time's up!" said Hoodie as he and his dragon rocketed away after taking down Argentron.

"COWARD!" yelled Argent "You come back here or I'll shoot you down!"

"Hey!" said Uber Red "We're not done yet!"

Argentron began attacking our heroes again by transforming back to its ship form and launches missiles to ensure the UberZord is no more.

"AHAAHAHAAHHA!" maniacally laughed Argent "Finally, your champions are finally gone! RWAAHAHAH! Huh?"

What he never knew is that the UberZord split out into the five Uber-Machines. Uber-Fighter soared out and attacked Argent's ship from above. Uber-Liner used its laser shots to interfere the ship from targeting Uber-Fighter. Uber-Trailer launched its muffler missiles attacking from below.

 _Act 3_

The smoke begins to fade leaving the four Uber-Machines visible, while one more is still circling around the ship. Argent's ship began exchanging attacks with Uber-Crawler, proving Argent's still stronger than our heroes. With a little help, Uber-Aider projected a defense barrier protecting the other Uber-Machines as they gather up once more.

"GRR… Take this!" yelled Argent as he once again barraged the Uber-Machines fearlessly, but due to the barrier, the attacks were nothing to them.

"Commence Uber-Machine Attack Formation!" commanded Uber Red as the five spread out to attack by sequence.

"Five!" said Uber Pink as the Uber-Aider blasted its Siren Pulse.

"Four!" said Uber Yellow as the Uber-Crawler fired its Cracker Cannons.

"Three!" said Uber Blue as the Uber-Trailer fired its Headlight Beams.

"Two!" said Uber Green as the Uber-Liner blasted its Electron Orbs.

"One!" said Uber Red as the Uber-Fighter fired its Scatter Missiles.

All of the attacks were effective against Argent's ship.

"Very well, Uberman…" said Argent "My turn!"

Without further a due, the ship transformed into Argentron once again. By chance, the Uber-Machines combined into UberZord as well. Once again, the two giants fight for supremacy. Everybody around town was watching the epic battle, routing for Uberman. Argentron's missiles scatter around attacking the UberZord, one of them suddenly hit Kenny.

"AAARGH!" he cried, "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" said Stan, "You bastards!" said Kyle.

Without wasting any time, Argentron pulls out its Silver Skull Saber, and prepares for his finishing move.

"Your move, Uberman, I hope by now, you would use your sword as well…" said Argent.


	5. Episode 20

_**Episode 20: The Final Blow**_

 _Act 1_

"Not exactly…" said Uber Red "Fire!"

UberZord launches its missiles to weaken Argentron.

"ARGH!" cried Argent "That does it!"

Argentron dashed towards UberZord, hitting UberZord badly with the Silver Skull Saber. Everyone was shocked as our heroes fell down on the ground with a massive slash on its chest.

"Uber Red, the UberZord's Uber Engine has been damaged!" warned Uber Pink, "Power level's dropping fast!" worried Uber Blue, "It's over, Argent's more powerful than us even though we got our powers again…" said Uber Green, "What are we going to do? Argent will soon take over the town anytime now!" cried Uber Yellow, "At this point, we can't even use the Cyber Sword to take down Argentron. Unless…" replied Uber Red.

Uberman tried to find ways to stop Argentron one last time, after struggling to get up with only 22% energy left.

"If we used the Cyber Sword right now, it will use up 15% energy leaving us again in a pinch…" said Uber Red while finding Argentron's weak spot.

What our heroes never knew was everyone was rooting for them even now they're losing too soon, "UBERMAN! UBERMAN! UBERMAN! UBERMAN! UBERMAN...!" cheered everyone in town, "Listen guys, I'm hearing something outside…" said Uber Green.

"They're… rooting for us…" said Uber Blue.

The rooting and shouting continued and Argent was celebrating his victory by reporting to Tenorman from where he is right now.

"IT'S NOT OVER, ARGENT!" shouted Uber Red and Argentron turned around to see the ravaged UberZord struggling to stand up now with only 19% energy left.

"What? You're still alive?" said Argent "But how?"

"Listen to the sound outside and find out…" said Uber Pink.

 _Act 2_

"It's not only us who helped UberZord to get up again, it's the hope of everyone here in this town that drove us to never give up even in the times of despair…" added Uber Yellow.

Argent began to listen and finds out that everyone is shouting the name 'Uberman' over and over again.

"Impossible! You're supposed to be destroyed by now!" said Argent "Anyway, I'll destroy you completely so no one will trust you ever again and South Park will belong to Ginger-kind!"

Without any time wasted, UberZord knocked away the Silver Skull Saber from Argentron's hand as the enemy began to attack to finally destroy our heroes. At the same time, UberZord punched Argentron as close as possible.

"Is that all what you got, Uberman?" said Argent, "Not yet, Argent. This ends here!" said Uber Red.

Our heroes used up the last 15% of UberZord's energy for the final attack before Argentron lays another blow. UberZord released the Cyber Sword piercing through Argentron unexpectedly.

"FINAL UBER CYBER KILL!" cried the five as UberZord slowly slice Argentron into two.

After the final blow, UberZord falls down to the ground again but this time it's because they have finally defeated Argentron. The enemy in the other hand fell down exploding after the final blow. Argent tried to get out from his giant robot through the exit but it was too late as explosion continued. Argent tried to teleport back but it failed until he finally escaped from Argentron. The five reverted back into their normal selves and looked up to the sky as the sun shined once again after winning in their greatest battle with Argent and his giant robot Argentron.

 _Act 3_

Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, Allie, and Mia were welcomed by everyone in town cheering after their victory over Argent. Their families were worried after they disappeared unexpectedly before they fought against Argent. Nobody else knows who were those Uberman who had saved the town from evil and where they came from. But the one thing is important, is that our heroes are alive. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Jimmy and all their friends in school congratulated them.

"I know you can defeat Argent, douchebags…" said Cartman.

"We couldn't have done it without you, guys…" said Elvin.

Rodel can't help but hug Elvin and shed tears after thanking them for saving the day. Milly, Annie, Esther, Lola, and Nichole never said a word to thank Jarvis, so they just kissed him instead for thanking him. Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek, and Kevin thanked Noel not only for saving South Park, but also for the great priceless jokes about Argent. Timmy, Bradley Biggle, Jason, Sally Turner, and Nelly, sang an interesting song for Allie for thanking her, she appreciated it even though she heard a lot of 'Timmy' in the song. Wendy, Bebe, Red, Heidi, and Jenny were proud of Mia after what she had done.

"Don't cry now, you were great back there, Mia." said Bebe, "Thank you girls, but there's something I had to confess." said Mia, "What is it Mia?" asked Louise, "I… I… I have a crush on Elvin! Ahh!" said Mia then she covered her mouth, leaving everybody shocked, except for Elvin.

He turned around and said to Mia "Mia, did you just say you liked me?" "Sorry, Elvin?" said Mia while covering her mouth, "That's OK. I understand that, Mia. I like you too." said Elvin, "You do?" said Mia, "Well yes…" answered Elvin.

And so, South Park was back to being a peaceful mountain town, thanks to Chou Dennou Uberman.

-THE END-


End file.
